The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, but without way of limitation, to an electrical connector assembly for connecting electrical circuitry of a radio transceiver alternately to an electrical cable or to a coaxial transmission line.
Advancements in the field of radio electronics have permitted the introduction and commercialization of an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus. Advancements in electronic circuitry design have also permitted increased miniaturization of the electronic circuitry comprising such radio communication apparatus. As a result, an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus comprised of ever-smaller electronic circuitry has permitted the radio communication apparatus to be utilized more conveniently in an increased number of applications.
A radio transceiver, such as a radiotelephone utilized in a cellular, communication system, is one example of radio communication apparatus which has been miniaturized to be utilized conveniently in an increased number of applications. A radio transceiver includes transmitter and receiver circuitry which permits both transmission and reception of radio frequency signals.
Additional efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of similar such radio transceivers, as well as other radio communication apparatus, are being made. Such further miniaturization of the radio transceivers will further increase the convenience of utilization of such apparatus, and will permit such apparatus to be utilized in further increased numbers of applications.
Pursuant to such efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of such radio transceivers (as well as other radio communication apparatus), size minimization of the electronic circuitry is a critical design goal during design of such circuitry.
Housing structures which house the electronic circuitry of such radio transceivers have been correspondingly reduced in size. Conventional, housing structures used to house such electronic circuitry are typically comprised of a front housing portion and a rear housing portion. And, in most instances, electronic circuitry is disposed upon a circuit board (or several circuit boards). Such circuit board shall hereinafter be referred to as the "primary" circuit board.
Electromagnetic shields are also oftentimes placed over, and beyond the sides of, the electronic circuitry disposed upon the circuit board. Such shields prevent the emanation of spurious, electromagnetic waves generated by the electronic circuitry during circuit operation. In a portable radiotelephone, such shields oftentimes include a metal plate forming a second circuit board. Such second circuit board, much smaller in dimensions than that of the primary circuit board, is positioned within the housing structure such that a first face surface thereof may be positioned in abutment against the edge surface of the primary circuit board. In some instances, a circuit path disposed upon the second circuit board may be formed to connect with a corresponding circuit path disposed upon the primary circuit board when the two circuit boards are in the abutting engagement.
The circuit board upon which the electronic circuitry is disposed, is mounted, or otherwise affixed, to one of the housing portions of the housing structure. Once the circuit board has been affixed in position, the housing portions are tandemly positioned in a manner to enclose thereby the circuit board in supportive engagement therewithin. Once the two housing portions are positioned in such tandem relationship, a fastening mechanism is utilized to fasten the front and rear housing portions theretogether.
Most conventional, radio transceivers, include an antenna for receiving signals transmitted to the receiver circuitry of the transceiver and also to transmit signals generated by the transmitter circuitry of the transceiver. Such antennas typically protrude beyond a top end of the housing. In some constructions of radio transceivers, all of part of the antenna may be retracted into the housing structure when the transceiver is not in use.
Typically, the circuit board is elongated in a lengthwise dimension, and the face surfaces of the circuit board face corresponding face surfaces of the housing portions of the housing structure. Only an end side surface of the circuit board faces the top end of the housing from which the antenna extends. Because the face surface of the circuit board does not face the top end of the housing, connection between the antenna and the circuitry disposed upon the circuit board can only be effected with some difficulty.
To facilitate connection of the antenna to the circuitry disposed upon the primary circuit board, the metal plate forming the second circuit board may be advantageously put to additional use. While the first face surface of the second circuit board abuts against the edge surface of the primary circuit board, a second face surface of the second circuit board is positioned to face the top end of the housing. Such second face surface may be utilized to facilitate connection of the antenna as a connector may be disposed upon the second circuit board to connect with the antenna. By electrically connecting the connector disposed upon the second circuit board to the primary circuit board, the antenna may thereby be connected to the circuitry disposed upon the primary circuit board.
As most of the circuitry of the transceiver is disposed upon the primary circuit board, such circuit board shall hereafter be referred to as the transceiver, or receiver, circuit board, and the second circuit board shall be referred to as the antenna circuit board.
A connector which connects the antenna to the antenna circuit board should be of a design permitting assembly thereof in an assembly line-like operation.
During, and after, assembly of the circuit components of the electronic circuitry of the radio transceiver (or radio receiver), the receiver circuitry of the transceiver (or of the receiver) is tested to ensure that the circuitry is functioning properly. Such tests typically involve the application of a known signal to the circuitry. A determination of proper functioning, or malfunctioning, of the receiver circuitry may then be made by analysis of the signal generated by the receiver circuitry in response to reception of such known signal.
Commercially-available signal generators are available for such testing, but such generators generate the signal upon a coaxial transmission line having a coaxial conductor pin surrounded by a coaxial tube. Such coaxial transmission lines and signal generators are together of a particular impedance, such as fifty ohms. It is further noted that, during troubleshooting and repair operations, such generators are also used.
Construction of the connector to permit use of the same connector which connects the antenna to the transceiver circuitry alternately to permit connection of the coaxial transmission line would aid in the minimization of the physical dimensions of the transceiver. (As noted above, minimization of the physical dimensions of the radio communication apparatus is an ongoing design goal.) Accordingly, the connector which connects the antenna pin of an antenna to the radio receiver circuitry should further permit alternate connection thereto of a coaxial transmission line.
What is needed, therefore, is a connector for connecting alternately, an antenna pin or a coaxial transmission line to an electrical circuit.